This invention relates to facsimile transceivers and, more particularly, to methods and means for quantifying and qualifying the usage of such transceivers.
Information pertaining to the accumulated number of operating cycles on a facsimile transceiver has substantial value, especially if it is allocatable to separately show transmissions and receptions. For example, data of that type may be used to advantage in executing routine maintenance schedules, carrying out troubleshooting procedures, and preparing user application studies. Unfortunately, however, manpower and equipment costs are an overriding consideration if such information is to be relied on in the ordinary course.